fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Boreolus
Wind |ailments = Windblight |weaknesses = Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }}Boreolus are Flying Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter Origins. Physiology Boreolus are large, light gray-colored wyverns. They have a conical head with a black beak-like mouth, and sport a large, bony neck frill with a wavy margin and a sky blue-colored dewlap that they can extend and retract. They have large wings in comparison to the rest of their body. The wings have sky blue webbing with thin, white, wispy stripes. They have a long, thin tail tipped with a fleshy whirl. Their feet have three sharp claws and one dewclaw. Abilities Boreolus flap their wings to create strong winds that blow away enemies. They can also whip up small twisters with their wings. They can even unleash a powerful vortex of air from their mouth. Ecology Description Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Superfamily: Strong Wind Wyvern *Family: Boreo Habitat Range Boreolus are known to inhabit the Arid Field, Placid Meadow, Sandy Shore, and Skyscraper Mountains. Ecological Niche Boreolus are airborne predators, knocking prey out of the sky with the winds they generate. They generally feed on insects, birds, and smaller wyverns such as Morphosis and Pipistilio. They occasionally target terrestrial prey such as Termitaur and Aterux. However, these wyverns coexist with other predators like Davolius and Sigmohrias, so they keep an eye out for them. Biological Adaptations Boreolus possess a large wingspan in comparison to the rest of its body. Their large wings make them capable fliers, able to perform difficult maneuvers and fly incredibly fast (albeit not as fast as Valstrax for obvious reasons). Their large wings also act as fans, as they are able to generate strong wings simply by flapping. The winds they can produce have been recorded to go as fast as 47–54 mph, or 75–88 km/h. They can also create small twisters with their wings. How they do so is unknown, but it may have something to do with the shape of their wings and how they move them. They can even produce a powerful vortex of air akin to an Akantor's sonic blast, the difference being that a Boreolus's vortex is not as powerful and has less range. They sport a sharp, beak-like that rips flesh off of prey. Behavior Boreolus are very territorial, prowling the skies for prey and trespassers. Once it spots a target, it will dive bomb its victim, attacking it with its razor sharp talons and wind powers. Materials 'Low Rank' 'High Rank' 'G Rank' Equipment Note: Only G Rank armor will be shown. Blademaster Armor Skills: Critical Eye +1, Focus, Windproof (Hi), Quick Sheath Gunner Armor Skills: Critical Eye +1, Focus, Windproof (Hi), Quick Sheath Weapons Note: Only the final form of each weapon will be shown. Attacks *'Roar': Boreolus roars when it first spots the hunter or whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage and requires Earplugs to block. *'Bite': Boreolus snaps at the hunter. Deals a small amount of damage and trips the hunter. *'Whirlwind Blow': Boreolus stands upright and starts rapidly flapping it wings, producing a strong wind that blows away hunters. Deals no damage but causes Windblight. *'Tail Swing': Boreolus turns around and swings its tail from left to right, or right to left. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes a wind effect. *'Backflip': Boreolus performs a backflip, hitting the hunter with its tail as it moves up. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes a wind effect. *'Twister': Boreolus swings one of its wings forward, creating a small twister that quickly moves forward a short distance before dissipating. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes Windblight. **'Twister Barrage': Boreolus starts rotating its wings in a windmill-like fashion, rapidly throwing twisters in three directions; in a straight line in front of it, diagonally to the left, and diagonally to the right. *'Talon Scratch': Boreolus rakes the hunter with its talons. Deals a small amount of damage and trips the hunter. *'Vortex Breath': Boreolus takes a deep breath and unleashes a swirling vortex of air from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and causes Windblight. **'Aerial Vortex Breath': When flying, Boreolus will occasionally shoot its Vortex Breath at the ground and follow the hunter to try and hit them. Deals a large amount of damage and causes Windblight. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Neck = ★ *Abdomen = ★★ *Back = ★★ *Legs = ★★ *Wings = ★★★ *Tail = ★ Elemental *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★ Status Effects *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Etymology Boreolus's name is a portmanteau of Boreas (Greek god of the north wind) and Aeolus (keeper of the winds in Greek mythology). It also sounds similar to aurora borealis. Ventinius is derived from Venti (the Roman equivalents of the Greek wind gods). Notes *Boreolus's design is based on clouds. *The head, wings, chest, and back can be broken. The tail can also be severed. *When in rage mode, Boreolus will huff white smoke from its mouth. *Boreolus cannot produce its wind attacks when it is fatigued. **When fatigued, Boreolus will seek an herbivore to prey on. *Boreolus's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster